Following the Leader/Captured by the People of Siam
(As Double D, Blossom, and Buster lead the group through the forest, they, except Bubbles, all started singing as they passed underneath a waterfall) Group: Following the leader The leader The leader We’re following the leader Wherever he may go (They then crossed a river on some rocks. After Plucky tripped and made himself a bridge for everyone else, he climbed up and resumed his march. Behind them, Bubbles made it to the other side of the river and the last rock behind her emerged, revealed to be a hippo) Group: Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-dum-tee-day Tee-dum, tee-dee It’s part of a game we play Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day Just a teedle-dee-dum A teedle-dee-oo-tee-day (The group then slid down a vine and climbed over a boulder) Group: Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day We’re one for all And all of us out For fun We march in line And follow the other one With a teedle-dee-doo A teedle-dee-do-tee-dum (As they continued through the forest, no one noticed a monkey grabbing Skippy’s hat and trying it on. The second monkey tried it on with a flower, but discarded the flower and lets the third monkey try it on. But the hat didn’t fit on the third monkey’s little head and they returned the hat to Skippy’s head without anyone noticing) Group: Following the leader The leader The leader We’re following the leader Wherever he may go We’re off to fight the Siamese The Siamese The Siamese We’re off to fight the Siamese Because he told us so (In a tall grassy field, the group trudged along carefully, but Bubbles got separated and bumped into a boulder. After climbing on top of it, she saw the group, climbed down, and caught up with them, without noticing that the boulder was actually a regular rhino eating some grass) Group: Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day We march along And these are the words we sing Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day Oh a teedle-dee-do A teedle-dee-do-tee-day (As the group passed by a sleeping bear above them, Double D accidentally, and unknowingly, punched the bear’s nose, waking it up. Just when it was about to angrily attack, it stopped upon noticing Octi Bubbles is carrying and got confused) Group: Oh a teedle-dee-do A teedle-dee-do-tee-day (After emerging into a clearing of the forest, Double D, Blossom, and Buster noticed something on the ground as soon as the song was done) Double D, Blossom, and Buster: Siamese! (The Lost Tiny Toons, except Buster, then ran and dug a battle hole as Double D, Blossom, and Buster observed a pair of bare footprints) Double D: Hm, the Siamese people indeed. Blossom: Must belong to one of the guards. Buster: And quite strong, though. Foulmouth: (Impatiently) Well, let’s dadgum go get them! (The Lost Tiny Toons clamored up in agreement until Double D shushed them) Double D: Everyone, quiet! Desist! First we need Blossom to plan our strategy. Plucky: Um, what's a strategy? Double D: A strategy’s a plan of attack, Plucky. (Blossom then begins to draw her plans on the ground around the footprints with Double D’s umbrella) Blossom: The initial phase is an encircling maneuver, so first.... (While this happened, Bubbles and Buttercup were looking in curiosity when suddenly, a spear flew at a tree near them. Noticing the spear and two drumsticks laying on the ground, Bubbles and Buttercup picked them up and looked at them) Buttercup: Something’s not right, Bubbles. Bubbles: What’s not right? Buttercup: The way this spear is thrown at us. Could be a trap. (Then Bubbles took the spear and she started to playfully pretend to be a Siamese by dancing. Suddenly, a lone tree started to move towards them. Bubbles stopped playing suddenly and got confused when Buttercup noticed the tree. After Bubbles noticed, they sneak a couple of feet away, but the tree slowly followed them. After running a couple of inches away, they stopped and the tree did the same. As the tree stopped in front of them, Bubbles and Buttercup got startled that Bubbles dropped the spear on the ground. They both took a peek under the tree and noticed a pair of bare feet there. They gasped and realized the Siamese are here. They ran over to the group to try and warn them, but the group was too busy making their plans with Blossom’s help) Bubbles: Guys! The Siamese are here! Buttercup: And we’re not making it up! (Buttercup grabbed Octi from Bubbles and tried hitting Octi on Plucky’s back) Buttercup: Let us in! Bubbles: Listen! (But Plucky unknowingly kicked Buttercup aside gently, causing her to bump into Bubbles and knocked both of them down. Bubbles and Buttercup noticed more tree-disguised Siamese guards emerging from the forest and slowly going up to the group) Blossom: Now remember, the Siamese are cunning, but not aware of this. (Just as Bubbles and Buttercup screamed out to them, two tree-disguised Siamese guards from behind grabbed them from behind and pulled them into the trees, making Buttercup drop Bubbles’ Octi. Then the first tree-disguised Siamese guard grabbed Octi and pulled it in too) Blossom: Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by sur...! (Just when Blossom was about to say “surprise,” a tree-disguised Siamese guard grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the tree. Then, the tree-disguised Siamese guards chased the group around until each and every single member of the group was captured. Well, except Blossom, Bubbles, with her Octi, and Buttercup who escaped. Later, the Siamese guards ditched their tree disguises and dragged their prisoners to their village, with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup secretly following them. At the village, the Powerpuff Girls peeked from behind an Asian-styled house, and saw everyone tied to a wooden pole) Double D: Sorry me and Blossom, wherever she, Bubbles, and Buttercup may be, didn’t pay attention, everyone. It’s all our fault. Babs: Eh, it’s no big deal, Double D. (The group agreed with Babs. Suddenly, a Siamese man appeared before them. He has a bald head and is wearing a red long-sleeved tunic with gold rims exposing his chest, a pair of gold bracelets with emerald gems engraved in them, a gold elephant pendant, a dark red sash belt, red pants, and brown sandals. He is King Mongkut, and he is not happy at all) Mongkut: Hello. Group: Hello, King Mongkut. Mongkut: For many days, we always come to battle you all. (The group agreed) Mongkut: Sometimes, you win. And sometimes, we win, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. Hamton: Okay, you’re majesty. Now that you win, please let us go now. Double D: Let us go? Eddy: You mean this is all a game? Plucky: Yeah. If we win, we let them go. Fifi: And if they win, they let us go. Shirley: Indeed. Mongkut: I’m afraid we’re not letting you go. Group: (Confused) What? (Foulmouth laughs a little) Foulmouth: (Laughs) He’s just dadgum joking around. Mongkut: (Angrily) This is no joke! Where is my son, Prince Chulalongkorn and servant girl, Tuptim?! (From behind the house, the Powerpuff Girls realized why the king is angry in the first place and why his people captured their friends) Buster: Wait, Tuptim and Chulalongkorn are gone? Plucky: We don’t have your son and servant girl! Skippy: And this is our first time here, we never saw them. Babs: Me neither. Fifi: Never saw them! Never! Foulmouth: We don’t have them. Hamton: Honest, we don’t. Mongkut: (Angrily) You’re lying! If Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas know this, if Chulalongkorn and Tuptim are not back by sunset, you will all be executed! (The Powerpuff Girls then ran out of hiding) Blossom: Wait! Buttercup: Hold it! Bubbles: Stop! (The Siamese noticed them) Kids: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup! Mongkut: What are you doing here?! Blossom: They’re innocent and not lying! Bubbles: It’s the truth! Buttercup: Even I don’t know where your son and servant girl are, but.... Mongkut: Then how come you left this note behind? (He shows Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup a piece a paper with a note written on it and Blossom reads it) Blossom: (Reading) We got your son Prince Chulalongkorn and servant girl Tuptim, and they won’t be coming back. Signed.... (She reads in shock) Blossom: (Reading in shock) The Lost Tiny Toons?! Mongkut: Now I am going to ask you again! Where are Chulalongkorn and Tuptim?! Group: We don’t know! Mongkut: Then you will executed at sunset! Blossom: Wait! How about we make a deal? (The group watched the Powerpuff Girls hopefully as Mongkut walked up to them) Mongkut: What deal? Blossom: We want to prove that we did not write that note nor captured Chulalongkorn and Tuptim, right? Mongkut: Yes? Blossom: So why not put us to a test to prove we’re innocent? Bubbles and Buttercup: Blossom! Blossom: That way, you will realize you were wrong and we were right. Deal? (Mongkut sighed and gave in) Mongkut: Very well. See that forest next to our village? Powerpuff Girls: Yes. Mongkut: That is the Forest Labyrinth and it prevents people from flying in there. So you and your friends go in there and find a cliff edge at the other side of the labyrinth. Then come back here. But if you don’t make it by sunset, we will find you, and I will execute you all. Deal? No deal? (Blossom got nervous at first, but got her courage up) Blossom: Deal. Bubbles and Buttercup: What?! (Blossom and Mongkut shake hands. Then a Siamese guard untied the group and they go up to the Powerpuff Girls at the entrance of the Forest Labyrinth. Bubbles and Buttercup glared at Blossom) Blossom: (To Bubbles and Buttercup) What? Mongkut: Now remember. Your time will be up at sunset. (The group nods and they entered the Forest Labyrinth, with hopes in their hearts that they will accomplish their test and also hope that Sora, Riku, Roxas, and their group quickly find and rescue Chulalongkorn and Tuptim) Coming up: Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ group meet the mermaids, who sets up a romantic atmosphere between Sora and Kairi, Riku and Xion, and Roxas and Namine. Then they go to Skull Rock on a rescue mission to save Chulalongkorn and Tuptim from Zurg, Hades, and their main henchmen’s clutches. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies